Dramione - A confusing relationship
by Romantiquex
Summary: It's their seventh - and final - year at Hogwarts. Draco and Hermione become Head Boy and Girl, and at the start they despise each other, but their feelings shortly change. What'll happen?
1. Chapter one 1

_**Chapter One {1}**_

* * *

It was their seventh year, and they were more excited than ever when arriving at Hogwarts. The Golden Trio, along with the rest of the Weasley's, had shared a cabin to themselves, spending the entire journey showing each other spells they'd learnt, and tricks they could play on the teachers the coming year. They had just changed into their robes, when the Hogwarts Express had halted to a stop and the whistle sounded. They clambered out of their cabin and onto the platform, looking around for any of their other friends. Just as the Golden Trio left the Weasley's for the castle, leaving their friends behind them, Draco came out of the carriage just in front of them, stumbling into Hermione.

"Watch it, mudblood." He spat in her direction. She glared at him, and opened her mouth to make a witty remark, but Ron and Harry pulled her away before she could. She wriggled around in their arms as they dragged her towards the castle, Draco trailing behind, smirking. "Let me go, will you?" Hermione struggled, trying to release their hold on her, but their grips remained firm around her arms.

They walked into the Great Hall along with the other Hogwarts Students, and gaped, as every year, at the beautiful setting and decorations in which surrounded them. They took their seats at the Gryffindor table, looking up at the enchanted ceiling. A clinking sound filled the hall, and everybody looked up at the Staff's table. They expected to see Professor Dumbledore, as every year before, but to their disappointment, saw McGonagall, instead. Harry sighed, obviously trying to suppress the memories of the events leading up to Dumbledore's death, and the events afterwards. Ron patted him on the back, re-assuringly, noting him to be strong. The Sorting Hat Ceremony began, and the houses cheered when a student was placed into their house. They calmed down again, when McGonagall clinked her glass with a fork.

"I'm glad you've all settled down. Now, before the start of term feast begins, I have a few notices to announce." Professor McGonagall began. "As the last seventh years have left Hogwarts, we must nominate new Head Girl and Head Boy. The staff and I," She gestured to the long line of teachers and helpers along side her. "Have decided. As you all know, they cannot be from the same house. This is so that we can create friendliness between two houses. And that is why we have chosen the Head Boy from Slytherin, and the Head Girl from Gryffndor." She continued.. The Slytherin's and Gryffindor's all 'Oohed' together, as they wondered who has been nominated from their house. "The new Head Girl will be..." McGonagall paused for tension and effect. "Miss Hermione Granger!" She finally says. Hermione looks up at the Staff line, as the Gryffindors and other houses cheer for her. She sits their, frozen in shock. "Get up there, 'Mione." Ron says, shoving at her. She stands up, half stumbling, before walking to Professor McGonagall. She stood to the left of the teacher, and looked out to the full hall of students, their gaze resting on her, but waiting for the Head Boy to be announced. "Draco Malfoy?" McGonagall called, looking towards the blonde haired Slytherin Boy. "You, are our Head Boy!" She announces, a gleam in her smile. Draco seems euphoric, but also disgusted, as he realizes his 'partner' is Granger. Hermione also seems to process this, and turns to McGonagall. "Professor, you can't be serious? We are arch enemies, even our houses are. You of all people should know this." She whispers as Draco takes his place on the Professor's other side. "Miss Granger," McGonagall whispers back. "I told you, we choose people from different houses to create an alliance between houses, and get rid of this fued between them." She assures her.

As the feast comes to an end, the houses begin to clear out and are escorted to their Common Rooms. Hermione walks out with Ron and Harry, but something grabs her wrist just as she is about to climb the moving stair case. "Granger, wait." The 'something' turns out to be none other than Draco Malfoy. "I need to talk to you," He hisses. Ron and Harry nod towards Hermione, then leave for their Common Room. "Keep your hands to yourself, Ferret." Hermione rips her wrist out of his grip. He raises his hands, sort of how a prisoner does, showing he isn't armed. "Look," He says, not wanting to look her in the eyes. "I don't want to work with you any more than you do. All I ask for this year is for you not to be a lousy, annoying, Know-it-all." She raises an eyebrow, daring him to say more. "I'll be more than that. I'll be myself, as I know how much you despise me. Seeing you angry, it sort of gives me a kick." Hermione smirks at him. "Now you listen here, you filthy rotten mudblood." He spits in her face. "You dare do anything to harm my reputation, and you will wish you were dead with that stupid Dumbledore." Hermione instantly flinches back from his harsh words... She turns to walk up the stairs, but stops half way. She turns to the never-moving Draco. "See you in McGonagall's office tomorrow, jerk." She hisses before turning back towards her Common Room.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter. No, I'm totally kidding. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling. But the plot is mine. **

**This is my first chapter of my Dramione fanfic (And is also the first fanfic I have EVER written, so I apologies if it is crap.) Please leave reviews. I'm open to hatred, criticism, Ideas and even compliments, although I wont be getting many of them. I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll upload the next Chapter Soon. {Hopefully}**


	2. Chapter two 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I wish I did;[**

**Reviews: Thanks for all of them, they really do help improve my story line. Good motivators, too. REVIEW ********anonymous, I don't mind.**

* * *

Just as the trio reached The Fat Lady portrait which was the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, Professor Flitwick pulled back Hermione. "Where do you think you're going, Miss Granger?" He inquired. Hermione's face was covered in confusion. "My Common room?" She answered, forming it like a question. "Head boy and girls have their own common room and dormitories, Miss Granger." He told her sternly. Her face fell, as she realized who she would spend her time with for the rest of the year. She turned to Harry and Ron, who had been silently listening. She gave them an apologetic look, and followed Professor Flitwick to the Head dormitories.

"The password is 'Fizzing Whizbees'." Flitwick told her as they arrived in front of the portrait with a Snake and a Lion. "I hope you two somehow manage to get along." His voice was filled with hope and worry as he turned to walk back the way they came. She took a deep breath, and steadied herself for a fight with Malfoy as soon as she walked through. "Fizzing Whizbees." She said clearly. The snake hissed as the Lion roared, and the portrait then swung open. She stepped through the hole, and took a 360 degrees turn as she stepped in. The decor of the main common room was beautiful. The colours, although also filled with green, co-ordinated perfectly. Everything was either Green, Red, Gold or Silver, and it matched perfectly. The already lit fireplaced made the silver and gold shimmer all around the room. "Wow." Was all she could say.

"You can stop admiring my beauty, mudblood." A voice spat and pulled her from the trance she was in. She glanced in the direction where the voice had just came from, and she saw messy blonde hair on one of the green couches opposite the fire. "I actually hadn't even seen you, ferrett." She sneered back. "If you don't mind, I'm heading to bed. We have lessons first thing tomorrow." She told him. He just sighed and heaved himself up from the couch and stalked off to his own dormitory.

She sighed, too, then climbed the stairs to her room. She instantly knew it was hers, because the portrait was full of her favourite things. Books, her family, her friends. She smiled at how much thought had gone into this. "What is Miss Hermione Granger's favourite school subject?" The picture of herself, placed in the middle, said. _Aha! _She thought. _It doesn't have a password. But a question only I or my closest friends will know!_ She smiled at the question, and thought it was obvious. "Everything!" She laughed as the portrait swung open and she jumped into her room. She looked around at the room, again, perfectly decorated. The furniture and walls were of beautiful shades. Silver, periwinkle, white and blue. She walked over to the bed, and her fingers skimmed over the soft blue silk. She smiled at herself of the little details. She then reached for her trunk, and slowly unpacked them into the tall white drawers, leaving out a white tank top and red shorts, before changing into them. She then placed out her uniform on the foot board, and turned in the direction of the bathroom to freshen up.

As she walked in, she saw a half-naked Draco splashing his face with water. She half shrieked, and he grabbed a towel to cover his chest up. "Get the fuck out!" He screamed. She ran back into her room, slamming the door shut and locking it before diving into her bed. _Bloody hell, _she panted in her mind. _Sharing a common room is bad enough, but a bathroom too? _She sighed, frustrated, before turning on her side and covering her face with her blanket.

Lessons would begin tomorrow, and she wouldn't have time to fuss over Malfoy... Or so she thought.

* * *

**I hope you love this chapter. I promise I will update at least once every week, but it's the holidays now *yay* and I'll post quite a few times. Probably between 4 and 8 chapters. Yes, I'm a keano!c;  
Please review, I'm welcome to everything!  
Ideas, help, criticism, praise, hate; anything!**


	3. Chapter three 3

**I haven't posted a new chapter in like, 50 days! I feel like such a bad author, I should be crucio'ed by every single one of my readers;[ I completely forget, so I promise promise promise, that this very day, Saturday 20th April 2013, I shall post TWO! *Yes, TWO!* chapters, in apology of my slackness.**

* * *

Hermiones eyes flickered open as her alarm sounded. She wasn't sure if Draco would be up at this time, so she quickly rolled over to turn the alarm off before it woke him up. She unwrapped herself from her covers, and walked over to her curtains, before opening them and revealing a beam of sunshine. She smiled to herself. _What a wonderful morning to have on the first day back,_ she thought as she quickly got changed into her uniform.

She made up her bed, before hooking her bag over her shoulder and placing her wand in with her books and equipment. Hermione bounded out her dormitory and down the stairs, seeing no sight of Malfoy she then quickly walked to the Gryffindor Common Room. "Dilligrout" She said to the fat lady, and the portrait opened.

A few students were already awake and buzzing around the Common Room, including Ron's sister, Ginny, and his older twin brothers Fred and George. "Morning, 'Mione!" they both chipped, steering her to the chairs next to the fire. "Long time no see," Fred smiled, but Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"We saw each other yesterday, Fred." She told him, raising an eyebrow. He just laughed with George. Hermione stood back up, and walked up the staircase towards the boys dormitories. "Giving Ronniekins some loving, are you?" George laughed up the stairs. Hermione just ignored him, and knocked on Harry and Ron's dormitory door. She heard Ron's light grunting from inside as he slowly woke up. She smiled lightly, and pushed open the door.

Thankfully, their room-mates Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan were already in the Common Room, so this little encounter wouldn't be awkward.

She pushed Ron lightly on the shoulder, waking him up. "Ronald, it's time to get up." She said, just louder than a whisper. He groaned, and opened his eyes to look at Hermione. "Alright, Mummy." He sleepily laughed. She pushed him again, then walked over to Harry's bed as Ron stood out of bed and stretched. "Harry," she said in the same level of voice and tone. "It's time to get up." His eyes opened sharply, almost startling Hermione. "Are you alright?" She raised an eyebrow, concerned.

He sat up and grabbed his glasses, putting them on. "I'm fine." He said, voice definite. She nodded, believing him. She walked back to the door and opened it, lingering half in, half out. "Do you want me to wait in the Common Room, or meet you in the great hall?" She asked the boys. They looked at each other. "We'll meet you in the Great Hall, 'Mione." Ron told her, nodding. "You've got to go and see Professor McGonagall anyway with that Ferret." He spat. She bit her lip, nodding back.

"I'll see you then." She smiled, walking out the door and shutting it behind her. She walked back out the Common Room, waving goodbye to some of her friends, promising to see them later. She walked down the stairs, and through the corridors towards McGonagall's office. She looked at the brand new golden plaque which was placed on the door. Upon it read "Professor Minerva McGonagall, Head Mistress".

She lightly knocked on the door, and waited for a second. "Come on in, Miss Granger." A voice replied from behind the door. She opened it, and saw Malfoy was already seated infront of the Professors desk. "Please take a seat, Miss Granger. Now, I must explain to you your new duties and schedules as Head boy and girl." She smiled at the two of them, as Hermione sank uncomfortably into her seat.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter. Okay, no, I don't :'[ I cry every night because I don't own it. The characters and fandom belongs to JK Rowling, but the plot of this story I ****_do_**** own.**

**Reviews: I'm welcome to all kinds of reviews. Positive comments, feedback, negative comments, hate, criticism, love, ideas. Anything you would like to say about either me as an author, this story, the characters or anything about it, please please PLEASE send it in via review. I would appreciate it if you would send in ideas about what to do for the plot line, too. And yes, I will tell people it was you and give you full ownership of that idea/chapter x**


	4. Chapter four 4

**Okay I lied. I didn't post twice in one day;[ But, I did post once a day. And maybe *No promises this time as I can never keep them* I'll post twice today. Also, I'll be beginning to write a Scorose (Scorpius Malfoy & Rose Weasley) Fanfic soon, possibly today, so remember to check that out!**

* * *

"Now, I understand that the both of you will be taking extra subjects this year, is that correct?" McGonagall asked, peering over the rim of her glasses at the two. Both Draco and Hermione nodded uneasily. "With that, you will be having to do extra studying after, and between, classes. But as Head boy and girl, you have many _more _duties to fulfill. Such as monitoring." She told the two. Draco looked confused, whereas Hermione continued nodding slowly, taking in her words. "Every night one of you must monitor and patrol the school grounds, inside and out, to make sure no students are wondering about late at night. Being Head boy and girl, you also have many new perks. You are allowed to reward and remove points from any house, with good excuse." She smiled, then glanced at Draco from the corner of her eye. "I hope you wont use this for your own use, both of you. Now then, every Saturday, the days pupils go to Hogsmeade, the both of you will patrol together at night, as that is when the students are at there most excitable."

During this long speech, both parties sat silently. "There is no way I'm spending every Saturday night with that child, Professor." Draco suddenly exclaimed, standing up. Hermione glared at him.

"Malfoy, sit down. You're making a fool of yourself. I don't like it any more than you do." She said, attempting to keep her voice calm. After a few seconds, Draco sat back down, teeth clenched. "Now, that will be all. I hope you enjoy your time back at school." She smiled at the two as they both walked out. Draco stormed into the Great Hall, stalking off to the Slytherin table. Hermione shook her head vaguely, staring after him. "What. An. Idiot." she muttered as she took her seat between Ron and Harry.

"How'd the meeting with McGonagall and Malfoy go?" Harry asked her when she had taken a piece of fruit to eat. Hermione grimaced, and both boys laughed. "That bad, huh?" He said between laughs.

"Yeah. The boy's an idiot, he totally made a fool of himself." She told them.

"Well *munch* thats *munch* Malfoy *munch* for you *munch*" Grumbled Ron, with a mouth full of bacon and eggs. Hermione put her hand between her eyes and Ron. "Ronald, that is disgusting. Cover your mouth up when you eat, and don't talk." She told him, fighting back the urge to vomit. It took Ron a few seconds before he swallowed. "Sorry, Mione." He apologized, no food in his mouth. "You know how much I love food!"

"Oh, yes we do." Harry and Hermione chorused. Hermione quickly leaped from her seat, and pulled the two boys out of the Great Hall. "Quickly," She ushered. "We're gonna be late for Potions." They quickly ran down the stairs, into the dungeons, and into the classroom. Thankfully, Professor Snape was also late, but the rest of the class had already arrived. Ron groaned as they sat on the desks, waiting for Snape. "Why is it always with the Slytherin's?" He moaned to his friends. Harry shrugged, and Hermione glared at Malfoy from the corner of her eyes, who was also returning the devilish look.

"Alright class, settle down." Came Professor Snape's draining voice. "I have a new seating plan... Mr Potter, Miss Parkinson, Mr Finnigan, Mr Goyle," He quickly pointed to each of the seats, setting us Slytherin, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Gryffindor. " Mr Zabini, Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, and Mr Weasley" He finished off the seating plan with a smirk on his face. Hermione was placed between two Slytherins, worst of all, one was Draco. Harry was as far away as possible from her, and Ron was on the other side of Draco. Not a pleasant seating plan _at all. _

She took out her ink, quill, parchment and books for the lesson, and placed it on the table in front of her before she sat down. "You better not mess my parchment up, Mudblood" Malfoy hissed from the corner of his mouth. This would not be a fun year for Hermione.

"Turn to page three hundred and ninety four, students." Snape said from the front of the classroom.

And so, the dreaded day began.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own Harry Potter. Yup. The plot is still mine.**

**Reminders/Reviews: Send in your reviews and comments. Doesn't matter what it's about, The plot, the story, me, Harry Potter, JK Rowling, Potato's, carrots, fruit, meat. ANYTHING.**

**- Send in ideas for the storyline/plot. I will give you credit for the plot/chapter if I involve it. I need ideas. THANK YOU X**


	5. Chapter five 5

**Okay, so once again I haven't posted in a about two weeks or so. I guess I should just give up on attempting to post every day. :/ Anyways, this time I WILL keep my promise, and post twice tonight, Friday 26th April, 2013. This is the first one, posted at 8.55pm, the second one shall be posted at 11.00pm. I WILL NOT LET YOU DOWN, MY POTTERMINIONS3**

* * *

****Hermione sat with her head down, attempting to finish her works. With the constant moaning and bickering around the room about the new seating plan, she found it hard to concentrate. Every so often, her eyes would either flick over the room to Harry, or across the table to Ron. She could of sworn she saw Harry almost slap Parkinson about three times, and Ron didn't look too please either, about sitting next to Draco. Speaking of Draco.

"Granger, do you mind? You keep elbowing me. I'd rather not catch your germs." He hissed. She grinned.

"Obviously I don't mind, otherwise I wouldn't be doing it." She told him, then glared, turning back to her work. She heard Ron and Draco arguing several times, a lot of the time about nonsense. Finally, the bell rang, and an audible sigh of relief was created from all members of the class. "Your homework," Professor Snape said, neatening his pile of papers. "Is to right an essay on a potion of your choice. How to create it, what it does, what ingredients it includes. Two rolls of parchment at least. Class dismissed." He waved his hand at them, an obvious sign telling them to get out.

Ron and Harry couldn't of ran faster to get out of that room. "That was pure evil!" Ron said, shaking his head. "Honestly, that teacher's a nightmare. I wish he would drink some poisoned potion." He snarled. Hermione slapped his arm, shocked. "Ronald! He is a teacher. Although you may not like him, you need to respect him." She told him.

"Although I hate to admit it," Harry frowned. "She's got a point." Ron looked at him in disbelief, then shook his head and attempted to change the subject. "So, have you guys got a date for tonight's Halloween Ball?" He asked them. Harry smirked, while Hermione groaned.

"Going with Ginny, aren't I?" Harry told him, the smile never leaving his face. Ron elbowed him, encouragingly. "Go on, mate. Anyway, what's wrong with you, 'Mione?" He raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "I totally forgot about that," She began frustratingly. "As head boy and girl, it's one of our duties to.. To have the first dance together." She finished through gritted teeth. She looked straight ahead as they walked to the Common Room, refusing to look at Ron's reaction. "You have to dance with that stupid Ferret?" He hissed, although through his teeth.

"C'mon, Ron. It wont be that bad. I'm sure we'll be able to put our bad blood behind us for three minutes." She said in a reasonable tone. He shook his head, refusing to answer with her. What was the point in arguing? She would always win.

"Dilligrout." Harry said clearly once they had reached the portrait of the fat lady. She nodded, and the portrait swung open to reveal the entrance. They walked through the portrait hole, and saw several of their friends already there. "Alright, Harry?" Said a rather happy Neville.

"I'm good, Nev. Why are you so cheerful?" Harry asked him with a smirk. Neville suddenly blushed and stammered. "Well, I'm er, going to the ball tomorrow. With, um, Luna." He smiled sheepishly, and Harry patted him on the back. "Well done, Neville. Looks like you are full of courage after all." He smiled at his friend, then returned to Hermione and Ron by the fire, who were still not talking.

"You two better talk before I have to bang your heads together." Harry told them, sternly. Hermione sighed, and looked towards him. "I'm sorry, Harry.." She then looked up as Ginny passed behind his chair. "Ginny! Do you mind helping me get ready for tonight?" She asked her, hopeful.

"I'd be happy to, 'Mione. Have you already got a dress?" She beamed. "If not, you can borrow one of mine." She offered.

"Oh, no no. I've got my own one. Thanks, Ginny. Come to the Head dorms at half five, and we'll get started then?" Hermione smiled. Ginny returned the grin, nodded, and rushed up to her dorm.

_Why does she need to get all dolled up? _Ron thought. _It's not like she's got a date for it, yet._

"I've just got to jump upstairs and grab one of my books." Harry said quickly, jumping up from his seat. "Be back in two ticks." Then he had vanished. Ron and Hermione smiled at each other, awkwardly in their seats.

"Mione," Ron said, his voice shaky. "Can I ask you something?  
"Of course, Ronald." She replied, her smile genuine. He hesitated for a moment, biting his lip.  
"Would you like to be my date for the Halloween ball?" He looked down as he spoke, and glanced up at her, to look at her reaction. Her mouth opened with an audible 'pop'ing sound.

"I'm.. Sorry Ron." She slowly said, also looking away. "I don't think of you in that way.. We can still go as friends, right?" She smiled up at him, hoping not to of hurt his feelings. He nodded, swallowing.  
"Yes, of course we can. That's fine. I'm fine. We're fine." He quickly stumbled out the words, shaking his head just as fast. Hermione felt guilty inside, so stood up just as Harry returned.

"I'm gonna go back to my dorm." She told them. "I need to get my stuff ready for when Ginny arrives."

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own Harry Potter. Yup. Plot is still mine.**

**Reviews: Send me reviews about what you thought about it! Hate, love, advise, anything! I'm welcome to everything.**

**Reminders: Send in plot ideas for the story line. If/when I use your idea, I will give all credit to you in these bold boxes at both beginning and end.**


	6. Chapter six 6

**I definitely posted twice yesterday. Yes. No. Maybe so. Okay, maybe I didn't *Cries so much I have no water left in my system* Right. That's it. No more promises I can't keep! **

* * *

Hermione dashed into the Head Dormitories, an ran upstairs to her room to set up her stuff.

"What are Hermione's parents?" Her dormitory portrait asked.

"Muggle dentists." She replied, and the picture swung open and Hermione ran into it, grabbing her stuff. She layed out her dress on her bed, and put her shoes on the trunk at the end of her bed. Just before she heard a knock at the main portrait, she layed out her makeup on her mirror desk, and then skipped down the steps to see Ginny waiting, already glammed up. She had a bag with her, which must of contained her dress.

"Hey, Mione!" She beamed, smiling happily. "I'm so glad you chose me to help. I can make you into a Godess. But, it's not like you need it." She chipped in, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Thanks every so much, Ginny." Hermione smiled back as she pulled Ginny through her dormitory. Ginny gasped as she looked around her room. "This room is beautiful, Hermione! And so incredibly detailed" She whispered, stroking the bed sheets as Hermione first did. "I know," Hermione agreed. "It's perfect for me. I'm surprised they got it as detailed as it is. But anyway, back to the ball."

Ginny quickly snapped out of her trance, and clapped her hands together as Hermione sat infront of the mirror. "Nothing too extreme, alright Gin?" Hermione told her, a slight hint of worry in her voice. Ginny waved her hands, as if to say 'You can trust me!' Hermione closed her eyes, and let Ginny work her magic.

"You can open your eyes, now." She heard Ginny say after about an hour of pampering. She could hear a smile in Ginny's voice, and new she had done something incredible. She counted in her head, before she opened her eyes.

_One...Two...Three! _She opened her eyes, and was staring at a beautiful person. This person had flawless, light skin, which was a beautiful shade. The girls eyes were surrounded by aqua eye shadow, and a layer of shimmering mascara. Hermione's eyes lowered to the girls lips. They were a precise shape, with a perfect cupid's bow. Her lips were a brilliant shade of red. She then trailed her eyes to the girl's hair, which was incredibly curly. "This isn't me." Hermione finally said, her voice thick with emotion. "Oh my merlins! I've almost forgot!" Ginny quickly raised her hand to her mouth, and picked up a small pink felt bag. She opened the draw strings, then tipped it on top of Hermione's hair.

She suddenly found herself glittering in the light. Her face, her hair, everything was shimmering. "I can't believe what you've done, Ginny!" She exclaimed, turning to hug her best friend. "You've really out done yourself." Hermione pulled away, and realized Ginny was already dressed in a luxurious silk, purple dress. It was a one-shoulder, and had a flower made of diamonds on the top of the shoulder, with a long line of beads swirling down to the bottom of the dress. "You look beautiful, Gin." She smiled. Ginny quickly picked up Hermione's dress, and pushed her into the bathroom with it. "Get changed, and don't ruin the hair!" She wagged a finger just as Hermione shut the door.

A few minutes later, the bathroom door re-opened, and a fabulous looking Hermione walked out, sheepishly, rubbing the dress. "Gin, I don't know. This seems a bit much, don't you think?" She asked, biting her lip. "Of course not!" Ginny cried, looking offended. "You look absolutely perfect! Now come on, we've got to go and meet the boys outside!" Ginny quickly grabbed Hermione's hands, and dragged her out. Hermione quickly grabbed her wand and shoes just in time, and stumbled out after her.

"Evening girls. You both look incredible." Harry complimented the two, smiling. Hermione quickly put her shoes on her feet, and covered them with her dress.

"Thanks," Ginny grinned, taking his hand. Ron looked as if he was about to puke, but Hermione thought of as sweet. As Ginny and Harry walked away, Ron turned to Hermione and grinned in awe. "You look gorgeous, 'Mione." He told her. Hermione bit her lip, and blushed, as Ron put out his hand for her to take. "May I escort you to the ball?" She took it, nodding. Ron looked glad that she hadn't rejected her again, and they walked towards the Great Hall. Despite her wearing three inch heels, she was still a lot shorter than Ron was. They waited outside the doors of the Great Hall.

"You ready?" Ron asked, a crooked smile appearing.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Hermione replied cooly, as they walked through the doors.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it! And still no ideas for the plot! **

**Reviews: Send in your reviews, no matter what they're about.**

**So, the next one shall be the ball itself. I have already planned the next chapter, I just need to write and post it. There will be a lot more of the Dramione aspect in the next chapter. if you would like to see what the girls' dresses look like, here are the links.**

**Ginny:**

**ht**  
**tp:**  
**/i**  
**43**  
**.tin**  
**ypi**  
**c.c**  
**om**  
**/4h**  
**bclj**  
**.jpg(Just imagine Ginny Weasley / Bonnie Wright's face)**

**Hermione: **

**ht**  
**tp**  
**:/**  
**i4**  
**3.**  
**tin**  
**yp**  
**ic.**  
**co**  
**m/**  
**1tj**  
**uy**  
**9.j**  
**pg ( Just imagine Hermione Granger/ Emma Watson's face)**

**Yeah, the links wont work right so I had to do this :P **


	7. Chapter seven 7

**So I haven't posted in like an age.**

**And I'm so sorry.**

**It's the weekend, so I hope to post at least twice, so. Oh, and I've decided to write a Scorose fanfic, although I may of already told you. I don't know when I'll start it, probably once this one is finished. I'll never be able to manage two stories at once.**

**So yeah, hope you like!**

* * *

Both Hermione and Ron gasped as they looked around the room. It was decorated perfectly. The ceiling was enchanted as always, to look like the sky outside, but the candles had been replaced by small sphere shaped pumpkins, each glowing the room. Around them, the place had many tables and chairs scattered around them, various shades of orange, white and black.

It was Halloween, of course, but the theme was "Best dressed with a mask", so everybody was dressed either in luxurious suits or stunning dresses, topped off with a mask to cover their face. Nobody was suppose to know the identity of anyone, apart from their date. Of course you could recognize certain people by their figure or hair.

" 'Mione!" Ron nudged her, and she glanced up in time to see him putting on his plain black mask, which covered both eyes and one side of his face. "Oh. Right" She shook her head, coming back to reality. She put on her mask, which was baby blue like her dress, with golden rims around it.

"Attention, please." McGonagall's amplified voice came from the center of the room, and everyone turned to her. "Can the head boy and girl please come up for the first dance."

Just then, Hermione saw Draco stride to the middle of the hall next to McGonagall, taking off his mask and making it vanish into thin air. Slowly, Hermione made her way forwards to the pair. "Miss Granger, you may take off your mask for the dance." McGonagall nodded towards her, then left as the music began to play. Hermione took the mask off, and made it disappear just as Draco did. She then turned to Draco, uneasily. Without hesitating, Draco placed one hand on her hip, and used the other one to take hers. Just then, Hermione wrapped her other arm around his neck without realizing it.

"This is weird." She whispered to herself as they began twirling about the room.  
"You can say that again." Draco murmured, although not in an hated sort of attitude.. "You don't look half bad, Granger." He gave her a surprising compliment as he spun her around.

"You what, Malfoy?" She asked as she came back towards him.  
"You don't look half bad." He repeated himself. Hermione couldn't believe it. Draco just... complimented her? "You don't look to bad yourself." She told him, and he smiled to himself.

Hermione glanced over Draco's shoulder, seeing the disgusted look of Pansy Parkinson's face, and she laughed. "You enjoying this, are you?" Draco raised an eyebrow.  
"Just enjoying Pansy's hatred towards me."  
"Well, I'm enjoying the look on Weasley's face, too." He remarked, and spun her around so that she could see Ron.

He looked furious, his hands clenched into fists besides him. He looked as if he was about to march over and give Draco a punch in the mouth, but was restraining him. "Over protective, isn't he?" Draco smirked as Hermione looked back to him. "He just cares about me, that's all." She stated. "He knows that you're a good-for-nothing Death Eater." That made Draco flinch, and then all of a sudden two people were next to them. Standing either side was Pansy and Ronald. "That's enough. Lets go Drakey!" Pansy whined, pulling Draco away.

"I agree." Ron nodded sternly, wrapping his arm around Hermione and walking towards Harry and Ginny. Hermione pulled away from him, pushing him away too. "What are you doing?" She hissed.

"I could see he was about to do something to you." He pointed out.

"We were actually having a very civilized conversation, I'll have you know." She barked at him, glancing at where Draco had retreated from the corner of her eye. She looked at the wrong time, as he was also looking at her. And by the smile on his face, he saw her staring back.

"Alright, sorry." Ron apologized, shrugging his shoulders. He seemed very blasé about the whole situation. "Lets just have a good night, shall we?"  
"Lets." Hermione agreed as she put back on her mask.

* * *

**Reminder: Remember to send me a review! **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter.**

**Review: Tell me about what you think, I'm open to everything and any thing.**

**Reminder: Send me ideas about what you'd like to happen in the story via review!**

**Thank: Thank you to all of the people who have been reading, and to my very dedicated reader ChocolateIsKryptonite who has been with me the entire way, leaving me reviews and tips;3**


	8. Chapter eight 8

**Holy crap, I'm sososososososososososososo sorry for not posting.**

**Saturday - Wednesday I was at my nan's with no internet,**

**And Thursday - This Morning (Saturday Morning) I was on holiday. ME SORRY. **

**-Becomes Dobby- BAD YASMIN. BAD YASMIN. -Wacks head against wardrobe-**

* * *

It was getting late, and the hall was beginning to empty now. Everybody had enjoyed themselves, dancing with friends and partners, talking, eating, drinking, partying. But the night was coming to an end, and so people were clearing out back to their beds ready for tomorrow. Luckily, it was Saturday the following day.

"I'm going to bed." Hermione said to Ginny just as Neville and Luna wandered out of the Great Hall doors. She nodded, then gestured, with her head, to Ron and Harry over by the drinks table. "Go and tell them too, otherwise they'll freak, thinking they've lost you."

"Good thinking, Gin" She said, then walked past her towards the boys. Ron seemed to be tripping over his own two feet, and Harry was trying to keep him upright. "Um, Sorry to interrupt.." She laughed slightly, and Ron straightened up. He definitely looked drunk. "But I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning" She nodded towards Harry, who smiled but looked annoyed. Most probably with Ron. She turned away, towards the exit/entrance of the Great Hall, when something grabbed her wrist. "Mione..." Ron smiled drunkenly as Hermione turned to face him, her expression bored. "You.. You can't walk alone. A beauuuuuuutiful girl like you should be walked to bed by a strong, brave man." He smirked, wobbling about on the spot. "Like me" He winked, or rather, tried to. Hermione grimaced.

Ginny scoffed, appearing at out of nowhere. "More like she'll be walking him to bed" Hermione heard her whisper to Harry, and he stifled a laugh. "Lets go then." Hermione sighed as Ron swung his arm around her shoulders, rather roughly and heavily.

Ron walked drunkenly towards the Head boy & girl's tower, dragging Hermione along with him. Just as they reached the portrait hole, Hermione pulled away from him, leaning against the wall next to the door. "I had fun tonight." She told him in a persuasive tone. "Thanks." She turned to the door, but Ron pulled her back against the wall. "Why won't you go out with me?" He asked her, looking at her confusingly. He had hold of her wrist, and was leaning on her. "It's better if we're just friends, Ronald." She told him, surprised at the lack of confidence in her voice. Before either of them could say anything else, he pressed his lips to hers. "Get off, Ron!" She kept mumbling.

Hermione could feel the heat, anger, and drunkness emitting from his lips, and she tried to push him away. She wasn't strong enough, so he continued to push her against the wall. Suddenly, his wait was off of her, and he was about a meter away or so, clutching his jaw.

"She said get off, you stupid little Weasel." A voice from beside Hermione said. She glanced up, having a quick intake of breath as she saw Draco standing next to her, his hand wrapped around her wrists where Ron's had just been. Ron must of seen, because his voice was full of anger. "Get your hands off her, she's mine, you hear?"

Draco laughed, and looked pointedly between Hermione, himself and Ron. "Looks it. Now get lost before I throw you down the staircase." He threatened, and pulled Hermione inside the Head's Common Room. Just as Draco shut the portrait hole behind him, she took a sneaky glance out of it, seeing Ron angrily thrash down the stairs.

* * *

**Note: Hope you liked this chapter! I'm not quite sure where it's going.**

**Apologies: Again, sorry for not being on. Having no internet SUCKS**

**Reviews: Send in ideas, compliments, criticism, anything! All via review.**

**Credits: Thanks to ChocolateIsKryptonite, my very dedicated follower, for this chapter. The whole drunken Ron idea was all from her, so thanks3**


	9. Chapter nine 9

**Okay guys. I know I sort of disappeared of the face of the earth somehow, but I'm back.**

**I was being really slacky but my best friend is going to help me get on track *Cough*Go check her out. I'll link her after this chapter!*Cough***

**So, *Mario voice* Here we go!**

* * *

Hermione let herself get dragged into the HCR by Draco, slightly stunned from the epidemic outside. When the portrait swung shut, he released his grip on her, storming over to the chairs and slumping down. She slowly edged towards him, not sure whether she should speak to him, or just go straight to sleep. Would he want to talk about it? Probably not.. Draco Malfoy, practically stood up for her. Why? She didn't know. But she wanted to find out, no matter what it took.

"Stupid Weasel." She heard Draco hissed from under his breath. He was tensed up, elbows resting on his knees and his face in his hands. Hermione knew how much Draco hated Ron, but surely he hated her more? She was a 'mudblood', as he liked to call her, for crying out loud. She sat down hesitantly next to him, reaching a comforting hand over his back. "Get off me!" Draco bolted upwards, walking over to the fire, his back towards her. She knew she shouldn't of tried to console him. She looked down at her dress, patting the sides of it down as she continued to internally debate to go to bed or not. She flicked several strands of confetti off of her, watching them slowly fall to the ground. She waited for Draco to say something - anything. But she continued waiting, and waiting, and waiting. Who knows how long they were waiting for - Seconds, minutes, hours? It was Hermione who finally perked up.

"Well that was eventful." She whispered lamely. At least it was an attempt of conversation, which was more than Draco was offering up. He just continued to look blankly at the fire, as if he had no emotion at all. She began to wonder if he had lost his voice, he was being so quiet. "What was that out there? Why did yo-" She began, but Draco suddenly snapped around to face her, his eyes fierce yet his face still emotionless. "What happened out there was nothing, Granger. Now you forget I ever helped you get away from Weaselby, and just thank me and get over it!" He snarled, wheeling towards her.

She looked at him, her face blank just like his, although inside she was screaming. Hermione knew what Draco was capable of, she'd seen it before many-a-time. She mentally cursed herself for not keeping her mouth shut, but she had already got him started - what else did she have to lose? "I'm not going to forget what happened out there, Malfoy." She said as calmly as she could, trying not to let the scared feeling break through the barrier and into her voice. Just as he opened his mouth to shout at her some more, she began rambling on. "Look, Malfoy, I don't like you and you don't like me. We established this in first year, as soon as you found out I was a Muggleborn, so I wont sugar coat this, alright?" She said rather more fiercely. "Whatever happened out there, who knows how long ago, was not your natural behaviour. You practically threw Ronald off of me. Yes, I am grateful for you shoving that imbecile off of me, but I am terribly confused, and I want answers." She sighed, then her voice became a bit more gentle. "Something happened out there. I don't know what it was, but something.. Not right happened between me and you. You could of just let him snog me to death, but for some reason, you felt the need to step in?" She narrowed her eyes, phrasing the last sentence as a question.

She watched his eyes carefully. They were beautiful, his eyes. An amazing shade of deep grey, and she watched them as they slowly changed to a soft silver. She blinked a few times, coming back to reality. Why was she losing herself in his eyes? There was more important matters to get to.. "I don't know what happened myself out there, Granger." He replied simply, before turning on his heels and walking up the grand staircase, and into his dorm. "Shoot." She muttered to herself, kicking off her shoes and lifting her feet up, tucking them underneath her luxurious dress. She gazed lazily into the fire, thinking over the night's events. She smoothed over her dress, over and over, as if it was helping her to concentrate.

The beginning of the night, dancing with Draco. It was beautiful. She actually managed to get a civilized conversation out of the Slytherin boy. But then as always, Ron came in and began ruining the perfect night as always. Nothing added up, but the more she thought over it, the more she began to lose track of time...

_"Draco, the night's been wonderful." Hermione giggled, as he twirled her once more on the dance floor. It was towards the end of the night, and the hall was beginning to empty. Just a few students remained, and Filch began to clean up the mess with Mrs Norris close on his tail. "Stupid students." He was muttering under his breath. "Biggest mess I ever did seen. Need to speak to McGonagall about this. No more stupid balls for me to clean up."  
Hermione blanked him out, staring into the soft silver eyes instead. The soft silver eyes she loved gazing into - she could never get enough of them. It was like laying in a field, gazing up at the stars during twilight. But a voice, just as beautiful as the eyes, interrupted her daydreaming. _

_"It's been even more wonderful for me. I'm glad you allowed me to take you here, Hermione." Draco smiled down at the usual frizzy-haired girl, now a luxurious red-carpet walker. He stopped dancing with her, taking just one of her hands. "Could I please escort the young lady back to her dorm?" He said in a rather gentlemanly manner. She curtsied, smiling at him. "Yes, you may." She replied, as he lowered their hands, although twiddling his fingers through hers. They began walking, almost still dancing, back to the Head's Common Room. _

_As they reached the portrait, Hermione said the password in her beautiful voice. Well, beautiful to Draco. He picked her up suddenly, spinning her around as they skipped up the stairs. She giggled all the way, holding onto his shoulders until he lowered her down to the ground, infront of Hermione's dorm. "Thank you for everything, Hermione." Draco beamed at the girl._

_"No, thank you." She contradicted. Slowly, she reached up onto her tiptoes, as Draco slowly lowered his face, so they could meet in the middle._

_"Granger." A snarl erupted from Draco's lips, and left Hermione startled. "Granger, Granger!"_

Hermione bolted up, looking around the Common Room sleepily. Through the windows, was streaming a bright light. _Morning? _She thought to herself, looking down at her lap. She was still in her dress from the previous night. _Shoot! I must of fell asleep! _She exclaimed in her mind.  
"Granger, your stupid friends are here." Draco hissed as he moved aside, and Hermione glanced at the portrait hole, seeing Ron and Harry stood there, Harry looking rather angry and Ron rather sheepish. Draco then stormed back up the stairs and into his room, leaving the three below.

_What on earth was that dream?_

* * *

**Okay guys, I hope you liked this one! I haven't wrote ANYTHING in a while, so it might be a bit shaky.**

** My friend's fanfictions! . ?psid=322434**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter!**

**Review: Leave me a review, please pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase. I promise to get back on my feet.**

**Plot: My previously mentioned friend basically came up with this entire chapter, so THANK YOU DARLINK XXX ILY.**


	10. Chapter ten 10

**Ayeee- Sorry I've not posted it into a while. My sister broke my laptop *OHNO* and I don't know when I'll get one.**

**So I'll try post whenever I nick my father's.**

* * *

Hermione got herself up, yawning and stretching as she walked over to the portrait hole. "Guys, come in." She half smiled, feeling a bit awkward around Ron after last night. She stepped to the side as they walked in, before shutting the portrait and turning around to them. "I'm just going to shoot upstairs and change.. Be back in a minute?" She phrased is sort of like a question, before kicking off her heels she had still been wearing, and rushing up the stairs and to her dorm. She answered the question it shot at her, before quickly stepping inside.

She returned a few minutes later, wearing a pair of jeans and a long sleeved blue top, and trainers. "What can I do for you?" She attempted to be happy as she skipped back down the stairs, sitting in one of the Slytherin-coloured chairs, as it was the one next to them. She spoke mainly to Harry, facing him more than she did Ron, but Harry just stared at Ron, as if he was waiting for him to say something. In the end, Harry actually elbowed him in the stomach, glaring slightly, making Ron sort of "ouch."

"Look, I'm sorry about last night, 'Mione." He muttered, looking down at his feet. "I was drunk, and I wasn't really in my right mind.." He pursed his lips, looking up at her. "Can we just put it past us?" He suggested, attempting a smile. Hermione sort of hesitated for a moment, as she crossed her legs, sitting on her feet as she twiddled with her nails, looking down at her lap. She felt awkward, and she could only imagine how Harry would be feeling - being in the middle of this, with his two best friends bickering. The thing is, Hermione loved Ron. With all her heart. But not in _that _way. He's like a brother to her, and last night tipped her over the edge. "Look, Ronald." She sighed, trying to be as nice as she could. "I can put it behind me - but that doesn't mean I'm going to forgive you, alright?" She looked up, half-smiling. Ron grinned slightly, at least getting somewhere with this apology.

"In other news." Harry butted in, not wanting to make _anybody _feel any more awkward. "I think I've finally got a crack on this R.A.B guy." He half grinned. Ron stared at him wide-eyed, and Hermione was almost ecstatic. "Harry! Why didn't you tell us? This is a major break through. It'll help us find the _real _locket." Hermione gasped, nudging him to go on.

"Regulus Arcturus Black." He nodded simply. Ron and Hermione thought over that for a moment.

"Sirius' brother?" Ron peeped up, slightly confused.

"Of course!" Hermione beamed. "Kreacher told us about how Regulus had turned against Voldemort and the death eaters after he was mistreated. In an attempt to weaken Voldemort, he must of created a replica of the locket, so that nobody would realize the Horcrux had been destroyed." She then used the palm of her hand to smack her forehead. "Stupid Hermione - why didn't we realize before?"

Harry and Ron laughed slightly. "Anyway, we don't know if he destroyed it or not, do we?" Ron pointed out. Hermione bit her lip, thinking again. Harry went to say something, but she interrupted. "Kreacher. He'll know - he belonged to Reglulus, after all." She grinned.  
"You're bloody brilliant." Ron beamed back at her. "We need to go to him soon. Figure it out, so we can search for the rest of the horcruxes.

"Right." Harry agreed. "We'll go tomorrow night, after dinner so nobody expects us. We'll come round about six, 'Mione. Get whatever you need, and Ron and I will sort ourselves out." He grinned, as the boys stood up and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Hermione called, lurching out of her seat, then dropping her voice. "What do I tell D-Malfoy? He'll suspect if I'm not here."

"Sure you'll figure out something." Ron winked, before the boys left, leaving Hermione scowling and trying to figure out some excuses.

* * *

**ight so this isn't much, as I'm tired and I have no energy or inspiration.**

**In the story there will be some Horcrux hunting, and the final battle!  
BUT SHH, No more spoilers!**

LEAVE REVIEWS AND SO ON AS ALWAYS x

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it - noooooooo.**


	11. Chapter eleven 11

**I'm getting better at uploading!**

**I think?**

**Anywho, thanks for the reviews on the last two chapters - they were pretty short and boring, in my opinion, so glad you liked them!**

**Still don't have a laptop, so I'll upload whenever I can - once/twice a week, maybe?**

* * *

****Hermione paced around the Common Room, still scowling from the previous short discussion with Harry and Ron. They had finally figured out who the letter to Voldemort had been from, and they were planning on finding out more information - but it involved sneaking around. Of which Hermione hates, for the risk of being killed or even caught. But that wasn't even the worst of it, she had to make a believable excuse to get out of the Common Room without Draco being suspicious. _Oh Merlin, _she bit her lip, thinking of some rubbish excuses over in her head. _What am I going to say? I'm ill? _She practised her fake coughing. _Not believable._

Just then, Draco came down from his room, looking slightly rough with his shirt untucked, top button undone and hair a mess - he hadn't looked like that an hour ago. But he did look cu- _no Hermione! _She screamed in her head. _You do not have a crush on Draco Malfoy. No, no, no and no!_ But she couldn't help herself about thinking how the rough-edgy look made his grey eyes look even more dreamier. He just looked perfect. She mentally slapped herself, and tried to shake the voices out of her head._ More important matters! _She told herself.

"What did the Weasel and Potter want?" He hissed slightly, slumping down in one of the Slytherin-styled chairs. Hermione glared at him - couldn't he at least be a bit more polite and respectful of her friends? "They just wanted to tell me that.. McGonagall wanted me to take detention tomorrow night, as Filch has a muggle flu." She nodded. That was believable, right? Well, she could only wait and see.. And hope.

She looked at him through the corner of her eye, thankfully he was just gazing meaninglessly into the fire. He shrugged, completely blasé. "Fine, so long as I don't have to spend an hour with you and some stupid misfits." He grumbled. She scowled at him, her mind flowing back to the conversation last night, and her strange dream. He had actually stopped Ron from almost crushing her against a wall, and possibly even rape? But now he was hissing at her all the time, as if she was the mudblood he had always treated her like. It just didn't add up.

****Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey

~*Next night*~

****She sat in the Common Room, alone, tapping her foot eagerly. She wasn't sure what was going to happen tonight, about how they were getting there, probably by apparition. But she wasn't sure of anything else, so she had dressed in a pair of tattered black jeans, a black vest-top and a pink cardigan buttoned up. She watched the clock ticking every second, willing for time to go faster. But it didn't - same slow time.

Eventually, as soon as the clock struck Ten O'Clock, there was a faded knock at the door, a knock that the Trio had agreed on to assure it was them. *Tap Tap* Pause. *Tap Tap Tap Tap* Pause. *Tap Tap*

She jumped to her feet, running to the door. She couldn't of moved faster even if she tried. She flung the portrait open, and there they were - stood in almost casual clothing just like her. Obviously nobody could predict how the evening would plan out, if Kreacher would spill the secrets or not. He did belong to Harry, so surely he could still tell him, if not Ron and Hermione? But they would have to wait, still. Hermione glanced at Ron, who smiled, then glancing at Harry, who just subtly nodded. She nodded back, once, a small nod, before closing the portrait as they walked off into the corridor. Harry slung the cloak over the three of them, they all had to hunch over, considering they had all grown considerably since First year where it neatly covered them all.

They walked out into the Forbidden Forrest, where the Apparition was lifted. Harry slung the cloak off of him, stuffing it into his bag before holding out his arms either side, for Hermione and Ron to grab onto. She took the left, and Ron took his right. Suddenly, everything went black, and Hermione's stomach twisted. She had Apparated before, but it wasn't this bad. She was squeezed from all sides, and felt like her internal organs were about to explode. Then, it stopped. And infront of them was the House of Black, also the Head Quarters for The Order of the Phoenix.

* * *

**Mother wants the laptop now, so this is cutting short!**

**CONTINUED NEXT TIME!**

**Review, please? They help me going!**


End file.
